Promise
by Green Penguin Queen
Summary: Get out of here!" He told me. I looked into the fierce eyes of the enemy and knew that there was no way for me o leave without him.. SasuSaku OneShot


I was Shaking

SasuSaku OneShot

--

**xWhat it Wantsx**

I was Shaking.

God, I couldn't move. My body refused my brain's every command. I begged my hands to stop shaking; they wouldn't listen. Tears built in the back of my eyes, but I pushed them back.

I had no time to break.

I couldn't cry. It wasn't time yet.

I wasn't done fighting.

I clutched the object of my distress and affection close to my body. I tried to remain strong. I had to. My teeth chattered with the cold and fear. I wouldn't admit to the latter, since I tried to remain strong, and fear did not go with strength.

Why had this happened?

_How_ could this have happened?

With distress I remembered all the events that had brought us to where we were.

I was returning from a mission at Suna. I was so eager to get home… bathe… have a nap. I missed my bed. I missed everything at Konoha. Naruto, Ino, Sai, Kakashi… I didn't bear long time away from my awkward family.

It was then that I heard the sound of slashing and the felt the usual stench of death. I turned in its direction and followed the trail. It led to a small meadow, Slashed corpses and lifeless eyes filled the scene. Amongst the sea of crimson and lifelessness, there was figure standing.

A man. Tall and strong. He had black hair that I could recognize everywhere. Shock took the best of me as I stared awestruck at the man that became from my childhood friend. My mind was blank and my lips empty of words to speak. His arm relaxed and he stuck the sword to the ground. I knew he had seen me.

He turned around and looked at me with no expression. I knew that he had sensed me come, so I didn't expect any kind of surprise, but the emptiness in his eyes was more than I expected.

He remained as stoic as ever as I took in his new appearance. Not much had changed. His face was beautiful as always, but his features were sharper and more mature. His eyes were deep and breathtaking as they were before, but this time they weren't sad.

They weren't the eyes of my first love.

They were the eyes of a dead man.

All the loneliness and pain had finally vanished every whisper of a soul that remained on him, and it killed me to see it. I tore my gaze away from his eyes before my heart shattered. I could already feel the puncturing pain stabbing in my chest.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. The sound of his voice pounded on the walls that I'd set up within myself, but they didn't budge. I wouldn't break. Not for him.

Not again.

"I'm on my way back home." I replied a coldly and detached as possible. I didn't spare him a glance.

"Hn."

"What about you?" I asked him. Looking at the bodies, avoiding his gaze. "Any reason for the massacre?"

"None of your business." He replied. His tone was as cold as ever.

"You're right. It isn't" I whispered, more to myself than to him. I turned away. I wanted to leave. My brain commanded my feet to move away, but they were glued to the floor. My heart cried out too: 'No! Move away! I can't see hi like this! Walk away!'

As I took my first step, I heard a gush of wind and his scream.

"Sakura, look out!"

In the time it took me to blink, there was a katana embedded into something merely three inches from my neck. Had he tried to kill me?

Reluctantly, I turned my head and saw a ninja from Mist holding up a kunai. The sword had penetrated his chest in a single movement, and, because of the instant death, he had dropped the kunai to the floor. Slowly, the katana was removed from his chest, dripping with blood. That's when I understood what had happened.

The ninja fro Mist had tried to kill me.

He had killed the ninja to save me.

"He must've thought that we were partners." He said, looking at the dead ninja. "Go away. It's dangerous for you here." He turned his back on me and began walking away.

What happened next was so fast that I could barely see.

There was a low ruffle that came from the shrubs. He turned his head in that direction, but from the opposite side, a large black figure emerged with such speed that it was hard to believe that it was human. I could only hear my own terrified scream cut through the twilight sky.

"Sasuke, behind you!"

Precisely at that moment, Sasuke turned around to face his lifelong nemesis. The person he had despised during almost his entire life. The one who stripped him from his family and ruined his chances to happiness.

Itachi was charging against Sasuke.

It was a fast battle. So fast that I could barely keep track. At some point, after various unsuccessful attacks, they stopped and faced each other.

"I see you've improved, foolish little brother." Itachi spoke with a voice similar to Sasuke's, but his was more filled with venom, and it made me cringe. "But shall I remind you that I taught you everything you know?"

And so they were at it again.

My mind swirled. My legs wouldn't move. I was frozen in place as I watched the brothers try to take each other's lives. I heard the noise of metal against metal and that's when I found out that they'd drawn their katanas. At one point, they clashed swords and remained one in front of the other, straining their every muscle to win the wrestle. Sasuke looked Itachi into his eyes, and his gaze contained pure hate, rage and anger. Itachi looked rather amused. His gaze flickered to me.

"I see that you have company." Itachi said with a mocking smirk. "And a pretty one, too."

Sasuke's initial anger turned into complete rage. His usually stoic expression twisted into a fierce snarl. He shot his head in my direction as well and yelled.

"Sakura, Get out of here!"

His voice woke something up in me. In a second, I regained control of my legs and tried to run. However, as soon as I'd taken my second step, Itachi's large figure obstructed my path.

"Going anywhere, Sakura?" He spoke the words in my ear, leaning over to be head-level with me. I didn't even have time to move when I felt a single punch on my abdomen that sent me flying backwards into a tree.

"Sakura!"

The blow must've done a lot of damage to me and I must've hit my head upon the impact with the tree. Did I hear fear in Sasuke's voice?

I willed myself awake, even though my body was screaming with pain and unconsciousness looked so beckoning. Tearing my eyes open, I tried to watch the fight.

"Itachi!" I heard the burning rage that mirrored Sasuke's expression.

"What is it? Did I hurt your little girlfriend?" Itachi mocked. Though my sight was hazy, I knew that they were fencing again. He snorted "She's weak anyways."

That small comment was the trigger that I needed. Anger flared through me, and I used my medical skills to take care of the damage caused to my abdomen. Summoning all my strength, I stood up.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke urged. "Get out of here!"

Ignoring Sasuke's order, I stood my ground and began making the hand signs for one of the most difficult techniques that I knew. I was looking straight at the Uchihas, when Itachi disappeared. I kept my focus, for this technique was what would save both, Sasuke and me.

"No, you're not." Just like that, Itachi reappeared in front of me and I felt the cold metal of his blade cutting through my skin.

However painful this was, I refused to give up. I wasn't going to leave Sasuke alone to his death. I'd promised him that I'd always stand by him. Without so much as a flinch or a wince, I continued the hand signs.

As soon as I was done, I turned to see Itachi's enraged face. I then knew that my strategy had worked. My version of Shikamaru's shadow jutsu had Itachi completely immobilized.

"Sasuke, _now_!"

With the speed of lightning that could only be matched by his brother, Sasuke was soon a mere foot away from Itachi, stabbing him straight through the heart.

As soon as Itachi's lifeless body stopped moving, my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I felt an arm supporting me.

_Sasuke._

"You idiot! I told you to leave!" He screamed. I smiled weakly at him.

"I promised you that I'd help you." I was mumbling. The flesh wound that Itachi had inflicted was bleeding at an alarming rate. I also felt a thick trickle on my head, so I buried my hand in my hair, and when I pulled out, it was tainted with blood. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Damn it! I need to take you somewhere where they can tend your wounds."Sasuke said. He was still holding me, and I was looking at his eyes, which had their life back. Behind him, I saw a dark silhouette move rapidly.

"Sasu--!" I wasn't able to finish my warning when the cu was made. Sasuke's chest had been pierced through, missing the heart by inches. Sasuke held the blade encrusted in his body, and then used his special technique to finish his body for once and for all.

"Chidori!"

I couldn't look, so I turned away. As soon as the chirping birds were quiet, I looked at Sasuke. Slowly, he removed the blade from his chest, the same way he had done to the ninja of Mist. He was exhausted as well as he fell to the floor. I lunged myself forward and caught him in my arms.

--

And that's how I got to where I now was, with my undying love, slipping away in my arms, his dead brother a few feet away from us.

My hand gently caressed his face. It was as smooth as it looked. I'd never been able to do this, but now seemed adequate. He laid his hand gently on top of mine, startling me. I thought he was unconscious.

"You stupid girl." He told me. "I told you to leave. And now you're going to die with a traitor."

"I told you." I replied, the ghost of a smile playing on my lips. "I'm not leaving you." The next words slipped out of my lips. "I love you."

Even I was surprised at my own confession. I didn't know that I still held feelings for Sasuke. I knew that after saying this, he was going to push me away. He'd crush my heart once more, but I didn't fear.

"Foolish Sakura." He whispered and smiled the smallest smile. "How can you love someone like me? I betrayed the village, tried to kill your best friend, and broke your heart. You can't love me."

"That's where you're wrong." I told him. "I do love you, Sasuke, and I probably always will. The heart wants what it wants."

I wanted to break down into tears just then, to let out my fears and pain. But I didn't. If I cried, it meant that I gave up, and I didn't give up. I refused.

I would go back home.

I would bring Sasuke with me.

I wouldn't loose.

"The heart wants what it wants." Sasuke echoed, his eyes were turning glazed. "You're right." This said, he pushed himself upward towards me and got closer and closer. I didn't realize until he was much too close.

He was kissing me.

It was a short kiss. He pulled away and fell into my arms again. He looked at me without smiling, but that gaze was worth a million smiles. It was so peaceful and serene.

"I love you, too, Sakura." He said.

We stared at each other for a timeless moment, and then he smirked. "I thought you were done crying." He said and raised his hand to wipe a lonely tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Are we going to be alright?" I asked him, fighting back more tears. I needed the smallest thread of hope to keep me going. He looked at me meaningfully.

"Yes, we are." He told me. We held each other for god knows how long. Every moment I felt more inclined to fade into the darkness.

There was silence everywhere, until indistinct voices reached our ears. We now knew that we were doomed. We couldn't fight anymore. But as the voices got closer, a ray of hope pierced my soul.

When the voices were close enough, I let the tears fall. I saw the shape of the blond hair and sparkling sapphire eyes that could only belong to one person. As that person spoke, my heart flooded with joy, knowing that we were going to be okay.

"Hey! I found Sakura-chan!! And she has Sasuke-teme, too! They need help!"

I was filled with relief and happiness, as I spoke softly to my unconscious Sasuke.

"We're going home, Sasuke."

--

There you go. I though it up while showering (yes, I know, strange). I hope you guys like it an review!


End file.
